Intenerate
by TheRoseShadow21
Summary: 'Then, he noticed Manami's surprised eyes in the reflection, and he paused, looking at his knife when really, he was looking at her. As if sensing that this was the case, Manami smiled a little nervously. After a moment, he folded the knife shut and put it safely in his pocket. "Ahh, you're going to go to the assembly anyway, aren't you?" he asked.' Karma/Manami fluff. Oneshot.


**So, given that I am a newbie to the fandom, I don't know how well I'd write a fanfiction for it. But since I've boarded the Karma/ Manami ship, I wanted to try. So, here it is. Hope you like it! Please leave feedback!**

**EDIT 20/3/15: I modified this story to take into account some feedback from ChocoCookiesMe. I hope everyone still likes it. **

"Okuda, what happened?"

"Are you okay?"

"Woah, what happened to you?"

"Oh-ho, Okuda-san, looks like you've been in the wars."

When Manami Okuda arrived that morning with one arm in a sling and a sheepish expression on her face, everyone crowded around her with a mixture of concern and curiosity. She reddened, and looked down at her feet. The others waited for her explanation.

"I fell down the stairs yesterday. I was only a few steps up, but I landed awkwardly." She explained. Nobody knew what to say to that. Clumsiness was not something they usually associated with Manami.

"Well, at least it wasn't anything too serious. It could have been worse, right?" Nagisa asked eventually. The others all nodded in agreement. Karma in particular looked thoughtful as he watched Manami.

"Exactly, Nagisa-kun!" Koro-sensei said. " That being said, if you need help with anything, Okuda-san, do tell me, okay?"

Manami nodded, feeling grateful as everyone else's attentions went elsewhere.

"Thank You, Sensei" she said. She then made her way to the desk carefully, concentrating on sitting down and taking everything out of her bag carefully.

"Here, I'll help." Karma left the conversation he was having with Nagisa and Kayano, and knelt by her desk to help her. Manami was surprised for a moment, and stopped pulling the book out of her bag.

"You don't have to, Karma-kun." She said. Truthfully, the help was appreciated, but she didn't want to be an imposition on anyone.

"But it's difficult for you with just one hand, right?" he said easily. "To be honest, it would probably be more annoying to watch you struggle." He looked up at her and grinned. Manami blushed at that. On one hand, that was such a Karma-type thing to say, but on the other, it was extraordinarily kind. She knew he was kind, because he demonstrated it daily, sometimes alongside his usual troublemaking, but this particular kindness felt like it was for her, and only her. She wasn't sure what to make of that.

Then, unexpectedly, she giggled. Karma grinned, and also started to laugh. Soon, they were laughing, and chatting like they usually did, relaxed in each other's company. Just like normal, nothing special.

**…**

"No no no, Okuda-san! That's dangerous of you. " Manami stopped, and looked at what she was doing. It was Chemistry, her favourite lesson, and they were in small groups carrying out an experiment. She was attempting to reach for two test tubes to mix a chemical compound that they needed. And, as it turned out, completely forgotten about her current handicap in the process

"Koro-sensei has a point, " Sugino said. "You've only got one hand, what if you spill it?"

"Oh…" Manami looked down-hearted.

"Eh, it's okay!" Kayano grinned. "You tell us what to do, and we'll do it."

"Exactly, you're the expert here." Karma said.

"Hey, if you're trying to flatter her so she'll make chloroform for you, don't try it." Sugino said, deadpan. Karma mock-glared at him, and then Kayano decided to jump in and scold him further, resulting in a few moments squabbling. Watching Karma try to defend himself entertained Manami for a moment, and then she looked down at her cast again.

"What do you think, Okuda-san? Fair enough?" Kanzaki asked quietly while the spat went on. Manami sighed. For reasons she didn't know, she looked at Karma, and then back to Kanzaki before answering.

"I guess I have no choice." She sighed, feeling disappointed, despite realising that this was for the best. Kanzaki smiled at her serenely.

"I'll take you for ice-cream after school, to make up for it." Kanzaki promised. Manami smiled at that, and nodded. Nagisa managed to defuse the squabble, and they got on with the experiment. Karma in particular proved to be very helpful , making her giggle when she started to feel down again. And so, what could have been a dreary lesson ended up a very fun one indeed.

**…**

Sure enough, when the day ended, Kanzaki and Kayano were quick to help Manami pack up her school things so that they could go to get ice-cream, to the extent that when Karma turned to look for her, she wasn't there.

"Oi, Nagisa, did you see where Okuda-san went?"

He had been considering walking part of the way home with her, maybe cheer her up about the fact she hadn't been able to participate in the Chemistry lesson that day. She had seemed happy by the end of the lesson, but he felt as if he should make sure, personally. Except that he couldn't, because she wasn't there.

"With Kayano and Kanzaki-san. Something about ice-cream," Nagisa answered casually, not seeming to think there was a reason for Karma's enquiry. "Shall we head home?"

"Sure…" Karma found himself feeling peeved, but decided to let it go. For now.

**…**

Two days later, Manami arrived at school with her hair down. Her arm was still in the sling. Kayano and Kanzaki fawned over how pretty and silky her hair was.

"My mum's been plaiting it for me, but we both overslept today, so she only had time to brush it." Manami explained. That didn't stop Kayano or Kanzaki, and soon most of the other girls crowded Manami, telling her how well it suited her. They even prevented Koro-sensei from swooping in to do her hair.

"Ah, I don't understand what it is with girls and their hair." Terayama groaned, as the boys stood there, looking stunned.

"It's better than talking about the assembly." Mimura pointed out.

"Oh man, why'd you have to bring that up again!?" Once again, the day for the whole-school assembly had rolled around, and nobody was looking forward to it.

"Class, class, calm down! School will be starting soon!" Koro-sensei called out as he zipped from joining in with the girls' conversation to eavesdropping on the boys.

"Says the person who's doing…well, that…." Maehara muttered. Isogai nodded his agreement. At that point, Karma came in through the door.

"Sorry I'm late, octopus." He said in a tone that suggested he was anything but sorry. He caught sight of Manami and paused, surprised. He stared at her for a good long moment.

_That can't be Okuda-san._

Even as he thought that, he knew it was ridiculous. That clearly was Manami Okuda. The way she was blushing and talking and laughing and…everything was her. But while she had always been cute anyway, with her hair the way it was now, she had somehow…transformed. He wasn't sure what to say to this girl he had always found it easy to talk to, and so he simply stared.

Manami, sensing the stare, looked up, surprising Karma. He looked away, and then made a point of going to talk to Nagisa. But he still looked over at her, making sure that she didn't see him do so.

**…**

"Sensei, I'm finished." Manami pushed her chair back with her good hand and stood up. Koro-sensei's fixed grin got wider.

"Good, good. Bring it up here then. In the meantime, you may read until we have to go to the main campus."

Manami picked up her work and made her way to the desk. Karma took this as another opportunity to look at her. It was perfect, as her back was turned, and she seemed to be walking slowly.

_Slowly…? _ His curiosity piqued, he leaned back in his chair and forgot about his work completely. Manami did indeed seem to be walking slowly, and he thought he knew why. Sure enough, two seconds later, she stumbled. She managed to catch herself quickly, but Karma caught the way she was wincing as she made her way to the seat.

_It's assembly day today. That gives me an idea. _ The idea came to him so rapidly that he managed to surprise himself.

Standing up, he sauntered out of the classroom.

"I've finished too, sensei!" he called before Koro-sensei could object. Quickly, he went to the staffroom and grabbed what he needed, ignoring Karasuma and Irina. Then, he came back.

"Hey, sensei, can Okuda-san and I go outside? It's a nice day, and it's lunchtime next anyway."

"Why of course. What a splendid idea. "

Karma smirked. The octopus really was unpredictable.

"Y…You want me to sit with you?" Manami asked. Karma nodded. Looking surprised, Manami picked up the book she'd been reading and they went outside together. They sat on the steps, and looked up at the sky for a moment, while he collected his thoughts.

Then, Karma got up and went around to kneel in front of Manami.

"Which leg?" he asked. Manami's eyes widened, and continued to do so when he took the item he had stolen- a bandage roll- from out of his pocket. She pointed to her left leg, wordlessly. Karma restrained himself from laughing at Manami's astonishment.

"How did you…?" she asked, utterly gobsmacked. Karma shrugged, and set about bandaging her leg. It didn't look too swollen, but was bruised, and clearly painful. He used his pocket-knife to cut the bandages to size as he wrapped them up.

"You shouldn't go to assembly today. You won't be able to walk." He said, bluntly. "It's a waste of time, too." Manami could only blush, concentrating on Karma's fingers as they deftly worked on the bandage. For someone who was so predisposed to violent tendencies, he had really gentle fingers. But it made sense, in a way. Karma wasn't actually that scary.

When he finished, he helped her put her shoe and sock back on, and then sat back on the grass. He picked up his pocket-knife, swapping it from hand to hand and flicking it around casually. The blade of the knife caught the reflection of the curious eyes of his classmates, peering from a window, along with Karasuma and Koro-sensei. He gave a small smile to let them know he knew they were peeking, and continued to play with the knife. He couldn't be bothered with his nosy friends right now. His current priority was spending time with Manami. That being said, it would be much easier to do that once everyone left for the assembly later.

Then, he noticed Manami's surprised eyes in the reflection, and he paused, looking at his knife when really, he was looking at her. As if sensing that this was the case, Manami smiled a little nervously. After a moment, he folded the knife shut and put it safely in his pocket.

"Ahh, you're going to go to the assembly anyway, aren't you?" he asked. Manami sighed, which was all the answer he needed. He smiled in resignation. He should have known.

"We'll get into trouble otherwise. I know you're brave and all that, but honestly, I'd much rather have to deal with the rest of the school once a month and get it over with. Apart from this, we don't really have to face them, which is fine and all, because now it seems as if they were never our classmates, ever…" Manami's explanation trailed off, and she gave up, blinking at Karma.

Now it was Karma's turn to sigh, not sure whether to laugh or cry at how Manami had just proved she was brave by trying to argue the reasons she wasn't. He ran a hand through his hair, wondering what to do next. He had a feeling that she'd probably think like this, which was probably why she hadn't mentioned her leg in the first place.

"Are you okay, Karma-kun?" Manami smiled at him, looking radiant. He returned the smile.

"Of course. "

"That's good." She said, sincerely. She twisted a lock of her hair around her finger absently, and Karma smiled to himself. He was starting to get used to Manami's new hairstyle, whatever the reasons for it were, and he liked it. But those things didn't matter. Manami was Manami, one of the few people he considered a treasured friend, the girl with whom he found it easiest to talk to. And knowing that made his next decision for him.

"Guess I have no choice then." Karma thought aloud. He got up, and then squatted down, with his back turned to her. Manami took a few moments to understand.

"You…you want to carry me? To the assembly, all that way?"

"You can't do it, not with that leg. You don't want to make it worse. "

"But it would take longe- oh, right." Manami considered. "Okay then." Despite her reservations, she let Karma pick her up, and they set off to start the journey down to the main campus.

Back in the classroom, Karasuma turned from the window to face Koro-sensei.

"Did Akabane just do what I think he did?" he asked over the tittering and amazed chattering of the students.

"Yes, yes he did."

**…**

_He's so warm. _

Any doubts Manami had when Karma offered to carry her to the assembly were dispelled as they went through the woods together. It was peaceful, and she felt strangely safe here, clinging onto Karma with her one good hand. Closing her eyes and smiling, she leaned her chin on his shoulder and enjoyed the sensation. His hair would occasionally tickle her face, and she was surprised at how soft it was. But she shouldn't have been- it suited him perfectly.

"Are you okay, Okuda-san?" he would check, every so often.

"Hmmm." She'd reply. It was nice, being here in the quiet, just the two of them. Even though they talked easily all the time, it turned out this silence was just as comfortable. And being carried like this made the assembly journey seem like…something different.

_I think it's because I'm with Karma-kun._

She wondered if Karma felt the same about her at that moment. Then, she reddened at the thought, and instead looked up at the sun filtering through the trees for a moment.

"The sun's nice, isn't it?" Karma said, conversationally, as if detecting her shift in attention.

"Yeah."

"Your hair suits you today." Karma added, just as casually.

Manami was thrown for a moment. She had completely forgotten about her hair, but now Karma had mentioned it she felt it, like a curtain around her face.

"Y…you do?"

"Yep."

"Oh. Er…thank you." Manami had honestly thought that Karma hadn't even noticed her hair, not that she minded. But the fact that he had noticed made her feel happy.

Then, they lapsed back into a comfortable silence as they walked through the woods. Manami felt herself begin to fall asleep, but she made herself stay awake. After all, she didn't want to lose a single bit of these moments with Karma.

**…**

They arrived at the same time as the others in their class. Karma let Manami down at the school gate, and refused to answer questions from anyone, not even Nagisa. He made a point of standing behind her in the assembly line, and tuned out for the entire thing. Instead, he thought of peaceful walks and the weight of a certain special girl, and how he'd want to feel that no matter how heavy she became. In between thinking of new ways to attack Koro-sensei and to prank the class, that is.

So it was a no-brainer for him to carry Manami back up to class for the final lessons of the day. The atmosphere was very different since Nagisa, Kayano and all the others were with them, but when they got back and he set her down, she smiled at him gratefully, and he felt something funny deep inside him.

_I have a soft side to me it seems. But I knew that._

**…**

"Okuda-san?" As soon as the final lesson ended, Karma made a beeline to Manami.

"How's your leg?" he asked.

"Much the same as it's been all day." She said. Having finished packing her bag, she stood up, testing her leg gingerly. She winced.

"I see." Karma said, casually. "Are you going with Kayano-san and Kanzaki-san again?"

"Yeah. We might get crepes today! And Kayano's trying to get Nagisa-kun and Sugino-kun to come. Do you want to join us?" she asked, looking hopeful.

"I have nothing else to do, so yeah, sure."

Manami grinned, pleased. She thought of that afternoon, of the sun through the leaves and the comfortable silence. Of Karma's warmth and softness. She wanted to have more time to talk to Karma about everything and nothing, the way they always she also wanted more of those special, quiet times that were just about the two of them. Nothing more,nothing less.

"Actually, as well as that, " she said, gathering up courage , "I don't suppose it's too much trouble to…" she trailed off, and Karma laughed.

"Carry you there? "He asked. "Sure."

There was nothing else he'd rather do.

**So...yeah. I may have been massively OOC. Oh well. **

**Also. Intenerate is a verb meaning ' to soften'. I couldn't think of a better title.**


End file.
